digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Analyzer
.]] A '''Digimon Analyzer' is a special feature in most Digimon anime series that gives a short description on a Digimon when it makes an appearance. The Analyzer is sometimes an actual program used by the protagonists, but is usually just a narrative tool displayed for the audience's benefit. Most Digimon receive an Analyzer scene when they debut, although Digimon who are merely background characters can sometimes be omitted. Each series that features an Analyzer has its own style, with Digimon Adventure also including an additional upgrade to its Analyzer midway through the season. The Analyzer displays information on the selected Digimon, sometimes just its name, and at other times its level, attribute, type, and attacks. Digimon Adventure .]] The first Analyzer for ''Digimon Adventure features a black and white box background, with the Digimon's picture inside a black box, the name written in blue lettering in a green box above the picture, a romanization of the name in English letters to right, and a purple and gold and a blueish green box to the side. With this analyzer, it is usually the Digimon themselves giving the information. This analyzer is used from the 's first entrance into the until the DigiDestined are scattered after 's defeat. The second Analyzer is given to Izzy by Gennai , despite being used before , and is upgraded to allow Izzy to see data from the other DigiDestined's s during their first physical meeting with Gennai. . The new analyzer features a black and red background with the words "Digimon Analyzer" in the background. A box shows a picture of the Digimon and their first known appearance in the background. The words appear above this in a box, written in two shades of purple. Three brown boxes appear on the side showing information on the Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 .]] In ''Digimon Adventure 02, the analyzer is preceded by a multitude of analyzer screens flying around before the relevant one approaches the screen. This analyzer features the original black and white box themed background, with a yellow/orange/red box on the top of the screen and the words "Digital Monster" written in black lettering. The name of the Digimon in English letters is written in white lettering in between two white bars, below that on the left side was a picture of the Digimon with a green box below containing Digimon's name written in DigiCode. On the right side was three boxes (one black, one orange, and one silver) showing the Digimon's information. Unlike other analyzers, the Digimon's picture is often briefly animated, usually showing the Digimon's recent action, or even the ending of their Digivolution, such as in the case of , , and . Digimon Tamers .]] In ''Digimon Tamers, the analyzer is built right into the Tamers' D-Powers. When needed, a circular holographic screen appears above the D-Power. The screen features a picture of the Digimon in the center, with its name written in red letters and surrounded by a yellow box below it. Its stats appear in three red lines written around the picture. Though unreadable to the viewer, the Tamers are able to read the necessary information. Surrounding the picture are, from outermost to innermost, a yellow single lined ring, a ring of dashed blue lines, followed by four blue quarter circle bars with similar clear spaces in the middle. Most Digimon have a generic picture on the analyzer, but when a few Digimon appear, it shows what the Digimon is currently doing. Because of this, it can be used to spy on an enemy Digimon or help track it. Digimon Frontier .]] In ''Digimon Frontier, the analyzer is usually narrated by or in the English dub or the Narrator in the Japanese version. The analyzer screen starts off showing the platform the pose on at the end of their Spirit Evolution. The platform then goes horizontal and splits in half. A black background appears with various green shapes of data. The Digimon is shown in the middle with its name written in a yellowish orange box. Surrounding the picture are four blue circles of different shades and designs. As the Digimon's information is being stated, two boxes, one green and one brown, are shown with the information scrolling through them. Digimon Data Squad In Data Squad, the analyzer would first appear with two greenish screens (similar to the episode title screen in the English version), closing over the screen, then opening. The screens showed a big picture of the Digimon in a black box, with their name written in white lettering at the bottom of the box. The background were small black boxes intersected with blue and green lines. Behind the picture of the Digimon were small green scenes showing the information of the Digimon. Digimon Fusion in Digimon Fusion.]] Digimon Fusion introduces skits named "Monitamon's Data Files" (Monitamon's Sakuteki), "Digimon Data Collection", and "Digimon Introduction Corner" to go over the stats and a short profile of a single featured Digimon per episode. Instead of Digimon Analyzers placed throughout an episode, Fusion relies on simple nameplates that appear when a character or location appears, and does not incorporate them into the plot. Furthermore, the same subject can be identified in multiple episodes, or even multiple times in the same episode. While in the Japanese version the analyzer is a white text, in the English dub it is changed to red for members of the Fusion Fighters, purple for members of the Bagra Army, blue for members of Blue Flare, pink for members of Midnight, gold for Legendary Digimon, and silver for other Digimon. The English dub also removes analyzers for locations, and has the characters being called only once. Notes and references Category:Misc.